Late Night Wanderings
by Silvertoekee
Summary: It was always the footsteps that gave away the twins when they were trying to be sneaky and Aragorn knew that they were up to something that night


Title: Late Night Wanderings

Rating: Pg

Characters: Aragorn/Legolas, twins

Summary: It was always the footsteps that gave away the twins when they were trying to be sneaky and Aragorn knew that they were up to something that night

A/N: Had a good time writing this one and I like drabbles. Unbetaed. Dedicated to Morierblackleaf since she wanted something fluffy and this was a drabble exchange on LJ.

A creaking of the floorboard is what first woke him from a sound sleep and a giggle was the other. Cracking one eye opened, he looked around the room and noticed how dark it was. It must have been in the dead of the night since no moonlight shone in his room and it was difficult to see. A gentle sigh caught his attention and he smiled. His pillow or better known as Legolas lay sprawled underneath him and green eyes were looking at him sleepy. Long golden hair spilled across the bedspread and the elf's pale skin began to glow faintly in the room.

"Hmm what is it Aragorn?" Legolas asked sleepily.

"My brothers are up to something."

Green eyes blinked once. "Up to something?"

Aragorn nodded and stood up. He slowly crept towards the doors and put his ear against the wood. Listening intently, he could faintly hear the quiet footsteps and knew it was indeed the twins.

Legolas regarded the man curiously and whispered, "How can you tell by their footsteps that they are up to something?"

"Because they only tiptoe around like that when they are doing something they shouldn't be." A mischievous grin lit up silver eyes. "That is why they can usually get away with most pranks without getting caught."

"I see." Legolas regarded Aragorn in amusement. "And why are we awake then?"

"Why to find out what they are up to of course."

Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his golden head. Walking towards the man, he held out his hand and smiled. "Well then lets find out what they are up to so that we can return and go back to sleep."

Aragorn grinned in reply. "I was waiting for you to say that. Spying is never fun alone."

A huff escaped the elf and he quietly followed the man out the door. Aragorn would pause frequently during there walk and would listen to the twins footsteps. It was silent in the House of Elrond since the majority of the populace was sleeping at such a late hour. It made it easier to track the twins and made spying much more fun. They stopped next to one of the walls and Aragorn peered around the corner. He could just make out the shapes of the twins and grinned.

Legolas leaned against Aragorn shoulder and watched the twins curiously. "Where do you think they are going?"

"Hmm unsure."

The two of them followed the twins through the long hallway and downstairs. It was not hard for the two spies to follow the brothers and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. A few mishaps almost had them discovered when Aragorn bumped into a vase and almost sent it crashing to the ground, but luckily Legolas caught it. Or when Legolas almost tripped over a bump in the rung but was saved by Aragorn. Either way this adventure was fun for the two of them and they couldn't stop grinning. After a few moments of there endless wanderings, the twins paused before a big door and appeared to be talking.

Aragorn glanced back at Legolas and asked, "Can you hear what they are saying?"

Legolas shook his head. "No they are talking too softly and it's hard to hear them."

After a few moments of this the twins seemed to come to a decision and opened the door. The two of them slipped inside quietly but not before the spies saw what was in that room. Aragorn blinked once in surprise and a sudden grin appeared on his face. Grabbing the elf's hand, he quickly walked towards the door and rested his ear against the wood.

"Aragorn what is in that room and why are you grinning?"

The man glanced back at the elf and winked. "Just wait and see."

Grasping the door handle Aragorn opened the door and pulled Legolas inside. The elf couldn't help but blink and the brightness in the room.

Adjusting his eyes to the light, Legolas looked around and finally saw the twins.

Elladan regarded them with humor while munching on a sweet. "So I see you have found us brother."

"And you even brought Legolas?" Elrohir asked while calmly drinking his tea.

"Yes and it was a merry adventure too." Aragorn jokingly replied.

Legolas looked at the brothers and crossed his arms. "So this is what you meant by them being up to something Aragorn?"

The man nodded his head sagely and walking over to his brothers took a cookie off the table. Munching on it happily, he smiled over at his lover.

"But of course Legolas. Usually the twins are up to something but tonight I guess it's a kitchen raid."

"I see." Legolas sighed softly and took a cookie as well. Munching on it, he regarded his lover for a moment and pointed a finger at him. "The next time you want to spy on the twins you are going alone."

"But Legolas."

"He's got you there brother." Elladan said laughingly.

Elrohir stood up and ruffled Aragorn's messy hair. "That's what you get for spying."

Aragorn looked at the three of them and pouted. "No fair ganging up on me."

The three elves began to laugh at the man and Aragorn frowned and bit into a cookie. Legolas couldn't help but lean over for a kiss and to steal a piece of cookie. All in all it had been an interesting night and a cookie wasn't to bad a snack at the end of it. Watching the three brothers argue good-naturedly, Legolas was glad they had decided to spy on them and wondered what the next night would bring in his stay at Rivendell.


End file.
